<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scenic Route by ShinobiCyrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085090">Scenic Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus'>ShinobiCyrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Close Encounters of the OH GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, Crossover, Dipper and Norman are close, Gen, HERE HAVE ALIENS AND SUBTEXT, Just ALL the Subtext, Parapines, Road Trips, but we all know Mabes and Norm would be awesome friends too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been a twelve hour drive up north to Gravity Falls had somehow become a two-day trek sightseeing and visiting every lame tourist trap that was circled on an old, faded brochure. </p><p>Norman had no idea what kind of ‘family tradition’ involved sabotaging a giant ball of yarn or distributing maps to everyone going into some guy’s corn maze, but he had to admit it was pretty damn fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Norman Babcock, Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scenic Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as a late birthday present for my friend Becca, who wanted more parapines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper ran with his pulse in his ears, a pumping metronome that was almost deafening as he bolted through the woods. His flashlight bobbed, its red light painting the bare tree branches like dark, bloody claws reaching out.</p><p>Practical for preserving your night eyes, but not very comforting when something was chasing you.</p><p>Coming home from that very first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper had known stepping off the bus that things wouldn’t be the same. The kids that had tormented him just a few months ago, already bigger and all the more aggressive for their first doses of adolescence, were so nonthreatening he almost laughed in their faces.</p><p>Also, gym was a lot easier. Sure, Dipper still couldn’t shoot a basket or kick a soccer ball, but it turned out spending a whole summer running for your life made running laps a breeze.</p><p>Norman wasn’t doing nearly as well. His legs gave him long strides but he couldn’t manage anything more than a short distance. Dipper heard him panting behind, struggling to keep up while the thing they were running from closed the distance like an encroaching presence riding on their backs.</p><p>He doesn’t look back. Looking back is a rookie mistake.</p><p>Dipper lightened his pace by a bit- just enough to match Norman’s speed so he could grab him by the wrist. “This way!”</p><p>He pulled him sharply right, plunging them into a thicket; <em>felt</em> their pursuer overshoot behind them, moving too fast to alter its course quickly enough to follow. It wouldn’t take long for it to come about and give chase again. Norman let Dipper lead him through woods, trying to keep the curses and snapping underbrush to a minimum as they pushed through bramble and branches scrabbling at their sleeves.</p><p>Now for the age old Gravity Falls conundrum: run or hide?</p><p>Even alone, there was no way Dipper could outrun that thing, and Norman was still trying catch his breath. Once it came back around, they’d be back to square one, only more tired and easier to catch. That was at least square zero. Maybe a negative square.</p><p>Dipper did the math. Only one option-</p><p>“Hide!” Flashlight leading like a dowsing rod, Dipper grasped Norman’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated and scouted out the best hiding place with the limited time they had left.</p><p>They crouched down together in a thick copse of maples. Dipper turned off the flashlight, but the forest was no less foreboding. Even with their eyes adjusted the night was thick with the absence of midnight noises. No hooting birds, no crickets or buzzing cicadas. Just unseen rustlings and stalking breezes prickling the backs of their neck.</p><p>There was no way to tell how long they huddled there, listening for any sign that it had missed them. Their breathing sounded alarmingly loud in the unnatural silence. He leaned close to Norman’s ear and risked whispering, “I think we lost-”</p><p>A blaring klaxon like speaker feedback pierced their ears. They get up to run too late; a gust of wind and it was there, suspended in the air on nothing but the vibrating hum of its shell.</p><p>The sphere was about as wide as Dipper’s shoulders. Whatever alloy it was made of was seamless and reflected the dark forest around it like a drop of liquid night, hanging in front of them.</p><p>They took an experimental step to the right. The sphere shifted the very same distance to block their way, doing the same thing when they moved back to the left, and slid closer as they tried to back away.</p><p>A solid red light as big his fist blinked on and swept an inquisitive beam over their bodies. Dipper resisted the impulse to cover his crotch.</p><p>Norman’s hand squeezed his tighter. Dipper tried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I think it’s just…scanning us.”</p><p>“I can’t remember a single episode of X-Files where alien beams ever turned out well for the guys in the woods.”</p><p>“We don’t know for <em>sure</em> that this has anything to do with aliens,” Dipper said. “It could be from the future, or a probe sent by perfectly friendly, normal humans from a parallel universe.”</p><p>Satisfied by some criteria, the sphere made syllables at them that suggested a language of gargling sonar-sacks and bubbling frequencies patently impossible for human throats or digestive tracts.</p><p>He could almost feel Norman’s accusative glare. “…yeah okay it’s aliens.”</p><p>The sphere-thing made another clearly-alien gargling noise and advanced towards them. Dipper stepped in front of Norman and made what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture at its eye-light…thing. “Whoa there…uh…okay. I have no idea what your intentions are or if you can even understand me, but there’s no need for any aggressive actions. We are native humans of the planet Earth, and we mean you no har-”</p><p>“SNEAK ATTAAAACCK!”</p><p>The sphere spun around to face the unexpected noise just in time for Mabel to smash a thick tree branch into its electronic eye.</p><p>Stunned and blind, it wobbled on the air, protesting with more screeching feedback and inhuman trills. </p><p>“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!” Mabel raised the branch over her head and bashed the sphere again. She kept on yelling as she dented and battered it over and over until it finally sputtered and cratered into the dirt like a dropped bowling ball.</p><p>Covered from head to sweater with twigs and loose leaves, Mabel panted over the inert sphere like some wild-woman and raised her mighty branch skywards. “YEEEAAAH! That’s what you <em>get </em>for invading our planet and tryin’ to steal our men!”</p><p>Norman stared at her in open-mouthed amazement. “Whoa. Mabel that was…I mean. Wow.”</p><p>“Aw, thanks Norm!”</p><p>Dipper eyed Norman reprovingly, noticed that they were still holding hands, and hastily let go. “Mabel! Do you have any idea what you just did?”</p><p>“Duuuh, gee I dunno Dipper,” She drawled her voice slow and dunce-like. “I thought I was…oh…I dunno, <em>saving</em> <em>your butts</em>, maybe?”</p><p>“Saving our- But we- <em>grrr!</em>” His hands strangled the air. “The only thing you saved us from was getting clear answers. We don’t know for sure if it was actually hostile!”</p><p>“It…did sort of chase us through the woods, Dip,” Norman pointed out apologetically. </p><p>“How are we supposed to judge the behavior of an alien machine with our simple human biases? For all we know, Mabel might have just smashed a first-contact probe from some advanced alien race beyond our comprehens-”</p><p>The sphere twitched and sputtered out sparks and garbled white noise. The three of them yelped in unison and backed away from it. Hissing like a broken radio, a choppy voice piped from it:</p><p>“ D I A L E C T A S S I M I L A T E D”</p><p>Mabel raised the branch again. <em>“It’s doing more things!”</em></p><p>Dipper dove to stop her. They jostled and fought over the branch until the broken eye winked back on and projected a weak, fuzzy image that was difficult to interpret at first.</p><p>“KONICHI-WA NEAR-SENTIENTS ABORIGINALS! IS YOUR FERTILIZATION REGIMEN NON-OPTIMAL? OUR SOPHYSTICATED UNIT HAS ARE DETERMINED YOUR CIVILIZATION BEING LEVEL: триAND IS OFFERS YOU A CHANCE FOR THE EDGE OF OFF-WORLD NATURAL ENHANCEMENT FOR TRIAL OVER YOUR GENITAL RIVALS FOR JUST THE SHORT PRICES OF-”</p><p>Dipper smashed the tree branch down on it, silencing the voice and the horrifying implications of those grainy images.</p><p>Norman was the first to quietly ask. “…was that thing trying to sell us-?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dipper stopped him from finishing. “Yes it was.”</p><p>—————</p><p>The walk to the RV lacked the excitement of their intrepid expedition into the woods. They trudged back with their clothes covered in dirt and leaves, every inch of uncovered skin abused by mosquitoes and scratching branches.  Norman had to check his phone three times to see it had barely been an hour since they’d left. He had no idea how Dipper could be so unflappable, or how Mabel could be so bouncing and sunny.</p><p>Then again, this was their world, wasn’t it? Norman spoke with the Dead, but they lived in the Weird.</p><p>“Y’know, before I met you two the worst things I ever had to deal with were some grumpy ghosts and zombie puritans.” It was like the tingling numbness of a foot fallen asleep, only it was his head. “Here I thought I had the world all figured out, and then-”</p><p>“<em>Aliens.</em>” Dipper posed like a bad internet meme. “Man, I wish I was in your shoes right now, Norm. I remember back when I first found out that aliens were real- it completely blew my <em>mind</em>. Now it’s just…” he shrugged. “Meh.”</p><p>Mabel jostled Norman with a hip-check, then linked arms with him. “Well at least we got a bunch of nice pictures for the new summer scrapbook!” She held up her old Polaroid and snapped another. The picture it printed showed her big-cheeked dimples cozied up to his crooked half-grimace.</p><p>“Norm, Mabel,” Dipper started chuckling in the middle of jotting down notes with his penlight.. “I just realized: that alien probe? It was literally a spam bot. Get it? A <em>spam bot</em>?”</p><p>Arms still hooked with his, Mabel quickened their pace. “Don’t make eye contact, Norm. It’ll just encourage him.”</p><p>“Oh come on, that was funny!”</p><p>“Mabel says I can’t talk to you, Dip.”</p><p>“Go faster, maybe we can ditch him in the woods.”</p><p>“It wasn’t <em>that </em>bad, Mabel.”</p><p>
  <em>“You know what you did.”</em>
</p><p>Somehow he ended up running through the woods again, pulled along by Mabel and her infectious giggles. They made it to the RV first, still safe and hidden away in the tall brush along a unregistered gravel road. Dipper realized too late that he should have chased after them, and kept knocking on the flimsy door for five entire minutes, telling them how very unfunny they were. </p><p>—————</p><p>When Dipper invited him to come with Mabel and him on a road trip up to Gravity Falls, Norman was caught completely by surprise. He’d only ever known it as the place the Pines twins always disappeared to for the summer, always coming back older, changed, enriched and giddy as if they’d returned from circumnavigating the globe. After years of stories, it had become an almost mythical land, a place of Weirdness, Adventure, Mystery, and Friendship. A special place for Dipper and Mabel to share for three months between school and their inevitable branching paths as they grew older and discovered themselves separately.</p><p>For them to invite him, an outsider? Norman felt trusted, and privileged, and maybe a tiny bit terrified about what it meant. </p><p>So far though, the road trip in the crusty old RV Dipper and Mabel had chosen over a charter bus was turning out…not quite like Norman expected. What should have been a twelve hour drive up north had become a two-day trek sightseeing and visiting every lame tourist trap that was circled on an old, faded brochure. </p><p>Norman had no idea what kind of ‘family tradition’ involved sabotaging a giant ball of yarn or distributing maps to everyone going into some guy’s corn maze, but he had to admit it had been pretty damn fun. At least until Dipper spotted strange lights in the sky and just <em>had</em> to investigate them. </p><p>Back on the road, it was easier to put that panicked run through the woods out of his mind. The RV’s dashboard clock was burned out, and there were no passing headlights from other vehicles on the road. The three (well…<em>four</em>) of them might as well have been in their own RV-sized pocket universe, separate and safe. </p><p>Mabel was at the little dinette table, Waddles curled at her feet and snorting in happy pigspeak while she organized her scrapbook. Norman rode shotgun as Dipper’s navigator. Their phones and even GPS had become increasingly unreliable the further north they drove, forcing Norman to consult outdated travel guides and cumbersome road maps that refused to fold properly.</p><p>“Okay,” Norman turned the map sideways and squinted. “I think there’s an RV park in another twenty miles. If we stop there for the night and get an early start, we should be at Gravity Falls before noon, tomorrow.”</p><p>“We don’t need to bother stopping,” Dipper insisted. “If we just drive all night, we can get to the Mystery Shack early. Soos said it was okay for us to drop in whenever.”</p><p>Mabel cleared her throat to get Norman’s attention and sent him a pleading look from across the RV. Almost three-days of committing vandalism and running for their lives in the woods, probably the cleanest and freshest smelling of all of them was Waddles. And it didn’t help being stuck in a confined space with Dipper, who sometimes slept in yesterday’s clothes and forgot little things like food and hygiene when he was distracted. Which was <em>often</em>. </p><p>“Well…I mean…after the night we’ve had I was thinking it’d be nice to just…take a break.” Norman suggested. “Maybe clean up a little before we get to the Shack?”</p><p>Dipper laughed. “Trust me Norm, Soos and Melody won’t care if we’re a little grimy from the road.”</p><p>“Yeah but what about…uh…”</p><p>Mabel came to his rescue. “What he <em>means</em> is we’re all smelly and gross from being chased by aliens and some of us aren’t as okay with smelling like old-flannel and nerd-BO.” Waddles’ nose snuffled as if agreeing. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Dipper sighed. The fond, humoring half-smile he briefly gave Norman made his ears heat up unexpectedly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>—————</p><p>“You’re gonna think I’m stupid…but I’ve never actually been to a place like this before.”</p><p>There was a lot more campers and RVs sprawled over the gravel and crushed grass than Norman would have guessed. Dipper explained that it actually wasn’t that many. The summer had just started after all, and the season wasn’t quite in full-swing yet.</p><p>“Haven’t you ever been camping? Or gone on a family road trip, or whatever?”</p><p>“Some road trips, yeah. But my parents aren’t really that outdoorsy, especially my Dad.”</p><p>“Neither are mine,” Dipper said. “That’s why we had Grunkle Stan.”</p><p>He lead Norman to an old old brick building barely larger than the Winnebago parked nearby. It was little more than a public bathroom. There were a few lockers along the wall, shower stalls, and the damp warmth of perpetual mildew. Norman had flashbacks of the high school locker room. Good thing Dipper reminded him to bring his sandals. </p><p>It wasn’t exactly like high school, either. There were no rowdy classmates, no other RV owners, none of cold ritual of communal shower rooms. With just Dipper and him in there it felt a whole lot more…personal. </p><p>They didn’t talk. Norman undressed, shoved his clothes into a locker, and hurried to the closest shower stall. The dividers were only to about chest height, but thankfully the one Dipper chose put an empty stall between them. </p><p>There was the fumbling of trying to figure out the knobs of an unfamiliar shower. Unfortunately, the showerhead instructions were worn off to illegibility, and after some terrible trial and error Norman came to the conclusion that ‘cold’ was about the only temperature he would be able to coax out that wasn’t ‘skin-purpling ice needles.’</p><p>The cold helped a little. It was strong motivation to wash off all the dirt and sweat and scrub out the twigs in his hair as quickly as possible- and also helped keep his attention from wandering to. Other things. </p><p>Teeth chattering, Norman killed the water and shuffled back to his locker desperately wrapped in his towel. Afraid of hypothermia if he waited any longer, Norman dampened his fresh clothes in his hurry to put them on, and made sure to keep his back to Dipper the entire time. He might have called out to him that he’d meet him back at the RV, before he ran out.</p><p>Going back outside to the cool air and the mosquitoes was almost heavenly, in comparison. Shower-sandals didn’t allow for a very face walking pace. When Norman finally made it back to the RV and closed the door behind him, a muscle in his chest he hadn’t realized was tense unclenched, just a little.  </p><p>Mabel looked up from her phone. “That was quick.”</p><p>Norman rubbed his shoulders. “No hot water.”</p><p>She leaned back until her head bobbed up limply and groaned. “Bluuuuhhh. I <em>knew</em> this would happen. I’d take one in the morning but you just know Dip wouldn’t let me live it down after we made him come here.” Gathering up her shower kit and spare clothes, she said, “Norm: you’ve got RV duty. Waddles: you got Norman duty.” </p><p>The sleeping pig’s ears twitched. </p><p>“That’s my boy. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Waddles only lifted his head after the door shut and he noticed he was suddenly Mabel-less. He waddled (oh <em>that’s </em>where he got the name…) to the door and nudged at it with his nose. </p><p>“It’s okay buddy, she won’t be in the shower long. Trust me.”</p><p>The door opened. Waddles perked up before realizing it was only Dipper and trotted forlornly back to his custom-knitted piggy-bed.</p><p>“Yeah, nice to see you, too.” He’d changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and tank top, dirty clothes and towel bundled under his arm. His hair was still wet from the shower; Norman was so used to seeing Dipper always wearing his hunting cap, even at school, that he looked under-dressed without it.</p><p>His eyes drifted to Dipper’s chest without meaning to. The scar was there, the lines of whatever symbol or rune it was only half-covered by the tank. Norman turned away and went to the back of the RV to set up what passed for his bed. </p><p>There were some Gravity Falls stories that had taken years for Dipper to share, and Norman knew there were more left unsaid. Neither of them had ever mentioned the symbol seared onto Dipper’s chest like a brand, not out loud. Its geometry was like an imprint, smoldering and tactile on the freakish piece of Norman’s brain that was sensitive to the spiritual and restless Dead.</p><p>Sometimes, Norman felt like a fluttering, stupid insect around the crackling psychic presence that was Dipper’s aura. </p><p>“Norman?”</p><p>He spread out the blanket on the seat. “Yeah, Dip?”</p><p>“I- uh. Listen…are you…y’know, okay?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” He fluffed his limp pillows to emphasize. “Just pretty tired, is all. Pretty wild day.”</p><p>“About that.” Norman risked looked Dipper’s direction. He’s smoothing back the cowlicks on his hair. “I’m sorry about what happened tonight. For getting you dragged into that.”</p><p>“It’s not the first time we’ve gotten chased by something, Dip.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s-” He buries his hands deep into his pockets. “That time I first found out aliens were real? It got pretty intense. These things chased us and I- I panicked and almost lost my Great Uncle Ford.” He looked right into Norman’s eyes when he said: “So I’m really sorry I got you into a situation like that.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oooh. </em>He was guilty about what happened. Norman would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be flinching at infomercials for a while, but the naked worry on Dipper’s face thinking that <em>he </em>was responsible…</p><p>“Dipper. If I wanted to stay clear of situations where aliens or flying polyps or rakes might happen, I wouldn’t be here and ready to spend an entire summer with you. And Mabel-” He hastily added. “With you and Mabel.”</p><p>Seeing the plain, massive relief that passed over him hurt, a little. Although it made sense: Dipper hadn’t had all that many friends at school. He was never some <em>pariah</em>, but it couldn’t have been easy when the Weird and Paranormal was such a huge part of his life and only person he could talk to about it was his sister. </p><p>Norman remembered that feeling of isolation. The old pang of homesickness that usually hit when he thought of Blithe Hollow wasn’t quite so strong as it used to be. He still missed Neal, but Skype was a thing now, and with Dipper he had a new, different kind of friendship he was still trying to define. </p><p>Dipper smiled at him gratefully. “Well if it helps any, I think you handled yourself pretty well, for your first Close Encounter.”</p><p>Norman chuckled shyly. “Oh no, not me. If you hadn’t been there I would’ve-”</p><p>“Still gotten saved by Mabel, anyway?”</p><p>“Heh. Yeah, probably. Forget aliens, give me a witch’s curse any day.”</p><p>“Don’t tell her I said this,” Dipper achingly settled down on the blanket-covered seat. “But not driving through the night was probably the better idea. We’re all pretty tired and definitely needed the break. It’s just the last couple weeks I’ve really been looking forward to showing you Gravity Falls.”</p><p>Norman sank down next to him. “The last couple weeks? I’ve been wanted to visit since you first told me about it.”</p><p>“I guess Mabel and me haven’t really shut up about it, have we?” Dipper smirked. “Well, come tomorrow you can see it yourself. I just hope we didn’t oversell it.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s as amazing and weird and terrifying as you said.”</p><p>“I can’t wait for you to meet everybody. Soos and Melody are awesome and like family, and I <em>know </em>Wendy and the gang are gonna think you’re cool. My uh…my Great Uncle Ford might want to do a few experiments on you, though. About the psychic stuff, I mean. They probably won’t be invasive, but me and Grunkle Stan’ll make sure he doesn’t go overboard.”</p><p>Norman raised his eyebrows. “I…can’t tell if that’s a joke, or not.”</p><p>“Whichever one helps you sleep better, tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t even think I’ll be able to sleep,” Norman confessed. “Way too excited.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Dipper leaned back in the seat. Their shoulders brushed together. “Hey, why don’t we just go now, just the two of us? Leave Mabel here to hitchhike the rest of the way herself?”</p><p>“Hmm, give her a few minutes.” Norman shifted to a more comfortable position. “If she’s not back from her shower in five, she’s probably a frozen Popsicle away.”</p><p>“Five minutes,” Dipper agreed.</p><p>—————</p><p>Ten minutes later, hands and feet freezing and stuffed in a fresh sweater, Mabel opened up the door to the RV ready to fend off the greetings of a happy pig. </p><p>Instead, she found Waddles curled like a giant pink marshmallow at Dipper and Norman’s feet. They were sharing the same seat, heads leaning together as they slept. </p><p>It took every ounce of self-control not to wake them up with an excited squeals. Hunting for one of the spare blankets, she laid it carefully over the boys so as not to wake them, then went to fetch her camera.</p><p>She stifled her giggles as she snapped the pictures. Three days into summer and it was already the best. Scrapbook. Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok according to my notes I'd written this back in...oh wow March of 2016. </p><p>Funny thing is I had the first draft with the spherical alien probe thing written down months BEFORE that Gravity Falls episode in the alien ship aired! How crazy is that?</p><p>Some of you may ask why I write Dip and Norm in a relationship without actually writing them <i>being</i> in a relationship. Listen it's about the Yearning alright? </p><p>Don't worry, your frustration is shared by Mable, who of course has been secretly rooting for them ever since Dipper brought Norman home one day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>